


The Wonderful Repercussions of a Bad Idea

by thelittlestpurplecat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: An afternoon at Coney Island, Boys In Love, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky, Stucky - Freeform, kid!Stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestpurplecat/pseuds/thelittlestpurplecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has stuffed his feelings for Steve for a long time now. They're young, just boys really, but who could possibly ignore feelings for Steve? (A Stucky one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonderful Repercussions of a Bad Idea

"Stevie?" Bucky asked hesitantly, watching his young friend, still doubled over the railing. "Steve?" he pressed again. Steve’s tiny frame gave a sick lurch as he vomited over the edge, his knees going weak beneath him. "Woah!" Bucky rushed over, one hand gripping Steve’s bony elbow, his other arm wrapped firmly around the other boy’s narrow waist.

Steve was already trying to wave him off, pulling his elbow out of Bucky’s grip. “Buck I-” A deep, wet cough interrupted his words, and his knees began to once again buckle underneath him. The dark haired boy stabilized him, holding him up for as long as his legs refused to support him. 

Steve pulled away, lunching over the railing, and vomited once more. In retrospect, maybe the cyclone hadn’t been the best idea. When it seemed everything had finally settled, Bucky stepped over to him again, gently gripping Steve’s narrow, bony shoulder. “Okay there?” He asked gently, and Steve nodded, still gasping softly. 

"Yeah…" He panted, pushing himself up a bit.

"You musta coughed up about a third of your body weight there pal…" Steve managed a weak little grin, his deep, dark eyes shifting over to look at him. God…he had gorgeous eyes…

"Hey, you’re the one who talked me into going on that ride in the first place, remember?" Bucky nodded, flashing him an easy grin.

"Was it worth it?"

"Definitely not."

"Come one pal, let’s get you some water."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bucky sat beside Steve on the narrow bench out of the way of the flow of people surrounding them. Steve held the bottle of water clenched in his boney fingers, the plastic, crinkling and popping as he slowly nursed the water. Bucky had insisted on paying for the water; after all, he had been the one to talk Steve into riding the cyclone in the first place, it only seemed fair. Steve had agreed to this only reluctantly. 

The hot afternoon sun had flushed Steve’s sunken cheeks a delicate pink, and it gleamed beautifully off of his pale gold hair. Bucky had often wondered what it would feel like to run his finger’s through the other boy’s hair. The thought was…oddly attractive. He imagined it would be very soft, but he hadn’t yet had the courage to try. Oh sure, he’d ruffled his fingers through it on occasion, but only to playfully tousle it, or to give Steve a noogie. He had never had the opportunity to take a long, slow moment, and just run his calloused fingers through Steve’s hair, purely to savor the sensation. Bucky wondered if he liked having his hair played with. 

With a soft sigh, the blond haired boy lowered the now empty water bottle from his lips…his perfect lips. Bucky found himself staring, he couldn’t help himself, Steve was just so wonderfully distracting. A droplet of water clung to his lower lip, reflecting their pale pink coloring in its liquid surface. 

If he could just…if only it was possible to…Bucky allowed his self-control to slip, for one reckless second. He leaned in, pressing his lip’s softly to Steve’s, feeling the warmth of the contact crackle like electric through his body. For a single, amazing moment, everything stopped, and it was just the honest, open affection that he’d wanted for so long. And then Steve yanked back.

Bucky startled as Steve jerked away, shoving him back. Bucky blink, stunned, and hurt as Steve turned away, a hand clamped over his mouth, not looking at him.

"I-I’m sorry…" Buck murmured, rising slowly to his feet and shuffling back a pace. "I’m sorry…" He said again, his voice dropping away to a whisper. "F-forget about it, I’m sorry, I-I’ll give you your space…" 

“ _Don’t_  kiss me.” Steve said firmly, Bucky feeling the words like slap in the face. A slap in the face would have been kinder. 

"O…okay…I said I’ll give you your space…" he said, his voice coming out weaker than he had intended.

"No!" Steve said, lowering his hand and turning back to look at him. "My mouth still smells like puke you idiot!"

Bucky blinked, stunned. Words failed him for a moment as Steve rose to his feet, legs still a little wobbly. Maybe it was from his earlier episode, maybe it was from the kiss. 

"You…" Bucky started helplessly, having suddenly become horribly inarticulate.

"I have a toothbrush back at my house…." Steve offered, his gaze dropping to the pavement and then lifting back to meet Bucky’s stunned gaze. "We could…y’know…hold hands or something till we get there…"

Bucky nodded slowly, mouth agape as Steve laced his thin fingers in through his own. Bucky managed to close his mouth, swallowing hard as he gave Steve’s fingers an experimental squeeze…it felt…right…like he should be holding Steve’s hand his whole life.

 


End file.
